


i remember lines from the movies we watch so i can recite them back to you

by finedae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, he has HAD ENOUGH, junhui will no longer be the bone in their kebab, pining but also in love, the whole fic is them bickering, they call each other soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedae/pseuds/finedae
Summary: “Why are we so bad at this? It doesn’t make sense!” Soonyoung hisses from where Wonwoo elbowed him in the face, trying to hold him. Between them, Junhui shifts. “Seungkwan and his American boytoy hooked up, what, a week ago? We’resoulmates!”“Maybe, it’s cause you’re trying to cuddle withme in the middle!”Junhui complains. No, that can't be it.soonyoung and wonwoo are the best at everything together. except cuddling, it seems. obviously, this cannot stand.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	i remember lines from the movies we watch so i can recite them back to you

**Author's Note:**

> i have a bunch of work and deadlines and i am so very tired  
> trying to get rid of this horrible writer's block by writing pairings i have never indulged in. this is also a covert love letter to an old friend and one of my favourite fic writers. if i remember right, you read everything in the tags so im fingers crossed you find this and like it. i think of you all the time every now and then.
> 
> xia... i let you do the thinking for me. readers, if this is ooc pls blame her. i cant even name all the members of svt this is clearly not my fault. (i love u xia thank you for your companionship always)

“Why are we so bad at this? It doesn’t make sense!” Soonyoung hisses from where Wonwoo elbowed him in the face, trying to hold him. Between them, Junhui shifts. “Seungkwan and his American boytoy hooked up, what, a week ago? We’re _soulmates!”_

Across the room, on the other end of the makeshift beds, Boo Seungkwan cuddles around his new boo — intimate in the way everyone is in the first twenty minutes of a relationship when the whole world zones out easily.

“Vernon’s from Hongdae.” Wonwoo replies mildly, trying to get comfortable. Junhui huffs.

“That’s basically the New York of Korea!” Soonyoung yelps, vindicated, slinging a leg over Junhui to reach Wonwoo.

“Ach! Give me your forearm!” _Who the fuck cuddles with their forearm?_ Junhui thinks long suffering, finally having enough when Wonhoo’s knee bumps against his bladder.

“Maybe, it’s cause you’re trying to cuddle with _me in the middle.”_ Junhui complains, trying to get away from these two sticky as fish sauce motherfuckers, kicking off the blankets and shoving them off to go find a spare mattress.

Soonyoung scoots in the space Junhui left behind, Wonwoo enclosing his arms around him — given their height difference, across his neck and Soonyoung chokes a little before kneeing him. “No, that can’t be it.”

Wonwoo breathes against Soonyoung’s neck, bound to draw out some sort of a reaction with how uncomfortable this positioning is. Sure enough, when nobody’s looking to award the imaginary Best Cuddler Award Soonyoung seems to gunning for, he resorts back to complaining. “Doesn’t your noona threaten to post our snuggling pics on SNS every year?”

“Yes. From middle school.” Back when they were cute and small and had ill advised haircuts, compared to now when they are old and wizened and Soonyoung’s hair inspiration seems to be traffic lights.

Wonwoo blinks at Soonyoung, blond hair shining in the dark. It’s relatively dimly lit enough that everyone around the room are blobs in nondescript blankets, especially to Wonwoo without his glasses. But he can see Soonyoung clearly enough, this close. He’s always had 20/20 vision when it comes to him. It’s comforting in the way sailors must’ve felt grateful towards the North Star even on the stormiest nights.

“Let’s try this again.”

Soonyoung tried to pull him into an appropriate position, Wonwoo’s long limbs pliant, letting himself be arranged. For two people who are compatible in almost every imaginable way, it’s hilarious at how wrong they seem to be at this, like trying to fit two mismatched puzzle pieces together. Soonyoung’s solution to those would be to get a scissor and ruin the game for the next players.

“You’re doing it wrong again.” Soonyoung sighs.

“That’s what she said!” Chan pipsqueaks from somewhere, and Soonyoung yells back something derogatory about his mother.

“How about now?” Wonwoo asks, holding Soonyoung in an awkward hug like they do in k-dramas before the main leads have kissed. Soonyoung would call it ‘non consensual hugging’ which Wonwoo never really understood until now, as Soonyoung levels him with the most deadpan expression.

 _”How_ would this be better?” His voice rises, just the hint of incredulity and frustration. For someone who is bad at everything inconsequential like this, Soonyoung sure is competitive. His tee falls across his shoulder, the expanse of skin exposing itself and Wonwoo bites it, because he can.

“I can go sleep on the couch?” Wonwoo offers. Really for a thirteen person trip, they could’ve pitched in for a bigger guesthouse — but it seems like they’re all stingy like that.

“And let them win? Don’t you dare.” Soonyoung swats at him lightly. “We just have to teach you how to be more comfortable than Seungcheol’s baseball bats. How’re you an adult without knowing how to share a bed?”

Soonyoung was relegated to the backseat luggage seat of the jeep on the way here, and was found asleep and cradling the bats when they arrived. Once again, they could’ve rented another car but there’s something exciting about being crammed in a car like the world’s least subtle human trafficking ring.

“I share a bed with Mingyu. And just about everyone else when we’re travelling.” Wonwoo reminds him, technically a bunk bed, but it counts. “You’re the one who decided you need to be...” Wonwoo pats Soonyoung, “all over me.”

“Yeah, but everyone else is wrong.” Soonyoung frowns at him, and it’s so cute that Wonwoo ruffles his hair, the static of the pillows and their rustling about making it stick up in all directions.

“Okay. Is this better?” Wonwoo bends himself in a sort of S position, that given his sharp angles and long limbs probably looks more awkward than inviting.

“How have I slept with baseball bats comfier than you?” Soonyoung sits up, critically analysing him. No one else seems to be paying them any attention, either too tired from the journey or browsing their phones.

Wonwoo thinks about the size of the rim of a baseball bat and is both impressed and scared. “I don’t think Seungcheol approves of that.”

“Shut up, what happens between a man and another man’s bat is their business.” Soonyoung lies down, grabbing Wonwoo’s arms and wrapping it around him like an ineffectual parka. Wonwoo wonders if this is supposed to be romantic. It feels more under duress.

“You’re trying too hard.”

“You’re not trying hard _enough.“_

Wonwoo digs his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder, closes his eyes for a second and pretends they’re doing those incredibly staged proposal photo shoots. He grins, thinking of Soonyoung micromanaging his own proposal. Wonwoo’s knees aren’t as great as they used to be, he compromises he can probably fake getting on his knees half a dozen times and if Soonyoung doesn’t have his directorial take by then, then they’ll have a regular imperfect engagement like everyone else.

“Fuck this.” Soonyoung gets up. “We need someone else.”

“What happened to being soulmates?” Wonwoo laughs at him, and gets the blanket thrown at him.

A second later, a rice ball known as Lee Jihoon is warily brought to them. He’s wrapped in more layers than necessary, still exuding ‘hold me’ energy. This is clearly an innate natural born talent and Wonwoo cannot be held accountable for not being born with it. “A demonstration!” Soonyoung stands with the confidence of a man about to bullshit a PowerPoint presentation.

“I’m not having a threesome with you two.” Jihoon’s voice is practised and dull in a way that implies it’s not the first time he’s had this conversation. Wonwoo smiles winningly at him, trying to not take offense at the ‘you two’ part. Many a older couple have told Wonwoo he would be a perfect third to spice up their marriage.

“That’s not what cuddling entails.” Soonyoung assures him, massaging his shoulders like a creep. It works though, Jihoon relaxes a fraction, and sits -- letting Soonyoung rearrange them like he did before with Wonwoo, the whole time instructing him. “See how he curls up, don’t do that hunchback thing you do, Wonwoo-ya.’ He wraps an arm around Jihoon’s waist and squeezes, “And he _likes_ it. That’s like, the whole point.”

“Shut up, I’m not a prop.” Jihoon’s ears go pink but in the dark it goes unmissed, as he moves out of Soonyoung’s death grip, flicking him on the forehead.

“Of course not, you’re my favorite hyung.” Soonyoung bats his eyelashes and unsuccessfully tries to sneak in aegyo, which makes Wonwoo cringe and Jihoon fuck off even faster. “Good luck on your practical exam.” Jihoon tells Wonwoo as he leaves, putting his headphones on.

Soonyoung finally turns to Wonwoo. “You’re good at the being held and staying still part, which gives me hope for this yet.” At their diagonal, Seungkwan and Vernon are moving very inconspicuously under the sheets. Soonyoung snorts. “Post sex cuddling? Amateurs. Let’s show them how the pros do it.”

Wonwoo plays with the neckline of Soonyoung’s tee, stretching it out like he’s done with all his other shirts. “You know… I’m not Jihoonie.”

“Yeah, I see that.”

“So maybe, it’s cause I’m not _built_ like that?” Wonwoo reasons. Long limbs, sharp angles makes for great sex but not so much the holding each other during pillow talk. Wonwoo’s not even sure he’s ever spent the night in someone’s arms ever since he outgrew snuggling with noona. It’s been quite a few years since.

“Sure,” Soonyoung nods, but there’s a gleam to his eye, the one he gets when he gets his mind set on something. “But it’s _us.”_ He says nonsensically, like it’s supposed to mean something. He supposes if this was a drama, this would be the confession line before the music swells and the main leads get together. But real life is not a drama, so instead of a romantic OST the only sounds are the click clack of Minghao texting, and Seokmin snoring from the other room.

“Is that supposed to mean something?”

“Shut up, and c'mere.” Wonwoo obliges and Soonyoung hopelessly tangles them together, until Soonyoung’s cold fingers find the hem of his shirt, lifting it to trail his fingers by the knots of his spine, slowly massaging them. _“Oh.”_ Fuck, he _really_ is good at that, and Wonwoo hums like a pleased cat. “Scapula are what’s left of our wings.”

“You stole that from Doukyuusei.” Wonwoo mumbles, the fatigue of travelling settling in. They watched it together, tangled up then like they are now. Wonwoo isn’t held often but these are the arms he knows best.

“I did.”

He’s almost asleep, or Soonyoung is too -- the space between sleep and reality when nothing is of consequence and you are in love. Soonyoung has an arm draped around his waist, and a thigh somewhere or the other keeping Wonwoo grounded and _held._ Everyone else must be asleep because Wonwoo hears those clicky bugs you don’t hear in Seoul heavy traffic nighttime. Crickets? “Hm… I think we won.” Wonwoo smiles against the top of Soonyoung’s head on his chest.

Soonyoung snuggles against him warmer, and barely catches the, “‘Course we did. It’s us,” as fingers rubbing circles on his waist helps him drift off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> imy nini


End file.
